The Lost Room Wiki:Manual of Style
This wiki uses a comprehensive manual of style in order to create a site wide look and feel. All users should follow the below guidelines when editing on this wiki. Failure to do so will result in a warning. Further warnings will result in a user being blocked for a period of time. Perspective Articles are to be written using in-universe wording. This means that the universe of The Lost Room is to be treated as if we lived in it. Do not make mention that it is only a show. So instead of saying, "In the next episode..." say something like "Later...". Picture and Video This site also uses a comprehensive image policy to guide how images should be named and used. Additionally, video is not to be used on the site unless to illustrate something that can only be shown with video. In this case, a .gif is preferred. Content Oficial Language Being that The Lost Room is an English language show, this site will be in English. Should English be a secondary language for a user, they may still edit here but are expected to use proper English grammar and the like. Additionally, this site will use American English. This means you will see the word favorite instead of favourite and realize instead of realise. If a user is unfamiliar with the use of American English, they are still encouraged to edit here but the site will utilize a dedicated Grammar Corner to aid in the proper changes. Referencing All information placed into an article MUST be referenced. For the convenience of this site, there are reference templates available to use. Failure to reference information will result in your edit being undone. Trivia Sections Pages on this site will include the popular trivia sections. However, this is the most delicate section on a page. It is for relevant FACTS only. It is not the place for speculation,fan theories or simple things that are already in the article or are uninteresting such as "X was the first character to hold an object". Trivia is for interesting tidbits that may not be obvious upon watching the show or something that has been announced outside of the show that can be referenced. Talk Pages The talk page of an article is to be used purely for the discussion of the content of the article. Voicing an opinion or anything else not related to the upkeep of the article should be placed in the forums or in a blog post. Other 1. Please do not remove content from pages, this includes templates or anything else. Doing so is considered vandalism. If you feel something should be removed, bring it up on the talk page. 2. This is not a fan fiction site. It is a factual wiki. As such, only facts will be permitted on the articles. Fan fiction is not allowed anywhere on the site, not in blogs, not in forums, not on userpages. All added information must be referenced as well. Speculation is not allowed either. if it was not stated or directly shown, it is not allowed. Category:Policy